In general, a mat for floor exercise uses coil-type compression springs to provide elasticity. The compression springs may damage a floor and a board of a gymnasium having the mat installed therein. When the mat is used for a long period of time, noise may occur due to the compression springs. Further, in order to attach the compression springs to the bottom surface of the board, a spring fixing tool must be additionally provided. Furthermore, a process for exchanging a damaged spring is complicated.
In a case in which boards equipped with springs are fixedly connected to each other, since an impact load generated when a player lands on a mat during the floor exercise is transferred to the whole area of the boards, elasticity to be taken by the player is reduced. Thus, the player cannot sufficiently exhibit his/her skill.
At the present time, a cushion is provided by placing scrolls on the board. However, the cushion board may be partially contracted and deformed when it is used for a long period of time, so a player performing the floor exercise may lose the balance. And, in that case, large portion of the cushion board has to be replaced at the same time.
Conventionally, carpets are coupled with each other by means of heat bond tapes. However, if an impact is applied to the heat bond tape in a state where the temperature and moisture are low, the gluey component of the heat bond tape is broken. Further, if the heat bond tape adheres to the carpet once, the heat bond tape cannot be easily detached from the carpet.
Although a sit-up is a kind of free exercise having a superior exercise effect, an assistant for fixing the ankle of a player or an additional tool for grasping the foot of the player is required for the sit-up, causing inconvenience to the player. Thus, many people unconsciously avoid the sit-up.
In addition, a mat generally used in sports and fitness clubs is of small size suitable for only one person, so it is inconvenient for many people to use it in a group.